The Diary to my heart
by imaginary girl of the future
Summary: Meet Mahina, a girl in Tyson's class who hates him and he hates her. After meeting the rest of the bladebreakers, Mahina takes a liking to Kai but how will she get to close to him when he's always around her mortal enemy?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades but i do own my character Mahina and her family

Mahina adjusted the pale pink headband that sat on her head for the 15th time today. She knew that there was nothing wrong with the way it looked but habit forced her to fidget while she read. Mahina breathed in and smelt the scents of the warm summer's day; she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the sound of other kids screaming and cheering filled the air.

"I wonder what's going on," Mahina said to herself. Feeling a little curious, Mahina got up from her spot and wondered down the hill she was sitting on. At the bottom of the hill was a group of kids crowded around in a circle.

"I bet that it's a bey battle," she said. Even though Mahina wasn't a fan of beyblades, she still went down to the circle to see who was battling. I bet that it's Tyson, she thought. That big dope is always battling; he'd probably fight a baby if he had to.

Sure enough, the dark blue haired boy was standing in the middle of the circle. In no time the battle was over and Tyson was the victor. No shock there, Mahina said in her mind. Shortly after the battle finished, the crowd left and only a small group of kids remained. Mahina turned around to go back to her spot on the hill when someone called for her.

"Mahina" she heard someone yell. As a natural reaction, Mahina turned around to see who had called her name. It was Hilary, one of her friends from school. Mahina smiled and walked over to them and was greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mahina" Hilary said happily. Ah, Hilary, always so happy, Mahina thought.

"Hey" she replied with a small smile. Mahina noted the fact that guys, all around her age, surrounded Hilary. She only knew two of them, Tyson and Kenny, since they were both in her class.

"What you up to?" Hilary asked her. Mahina lifted up her book a bit to signal what she had been doing.

"Just been catching up on some light reading"

"No you weren't, you were watching me battle" Tyson said to her with confidence beaming from him.

"Tyson, even if I liked beyblades, I doubt I would watch you and if I did like it then the only reason I would watch it is so could watch you lose" she mocked him. The guys around him started to laugh, Mahina watched as Tyson got anger. She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Major shut down Tyson" a blonde haired boy said to Tyson. Aww, what a cutie, Mahina thought.

"Hi, I'm Max" the boy said.

"Hey, I'm Mahina" she told him. They both smiled at each other but were interrupted by a black haired boy who had stepped in front of Max.

"I'm Rei and this is Kai," he said while pointing to another guy standing behind them. Mahina smiled and said a quick hello to them. Rei and Kai, Rei and Kai, I'm never gonna remember that, she said to herself in her mind.

"Anyway, you guys don't have to remember her name. She's unimportant" Tyson sneered at Mahina. Max, Rei and Hilary were about to go off at him but were interrupted by Mahina.

"That's no way to treat the person who voluntarily does your cleaning duty practically everyday" she spat at him

"Well I have better things to do than stupid cleaning" he said in an over confident voice.

"Oh and I don't?" She asked. Before Tyson could get another word in, Mahina started up again.

"Look Tyson, you better start being nicer to me or your cleaning duty free days will be up and if you **don't** start being nice then I will personally drag you over to the school so that I can watch you clean the whole thing and if you even **try **to run away then I will bash you with a heavy duty metal pipe and if that metal pipe some how ends up being suck up your ass, then it's not my fault" she said in one breath.

No one said anything, they were all too gob smacked from what Mahina had just said. Everyone except Kai that is. He was standing there with a rather amused smirk on his face, which was a bit of a shock to Mahina since he had been frowning ever since she got there. Mahina couldn't help but notice how good looking Kai was and made a mental note to get to know him some more and also to remember his name.

"Well, I think I'll be going now" Mahina said to them. She was determined to break free from the awkward silence.

"Uh, ok. Maybe we could catch up some more during the holidays," Hilary said with a smile. That's right, the summer holidays have just started, Mahina thought.

"Sure, that'll be cool" she replied. After saying some quick goodbyes to the other guys, she headed for home.

"Um, she seemed…nice" Rei said to break the silence that had overcome the group.

"Well she isn't, she's a totally bitch" Tyson replied with a huff.

"She's only a bitch to you because you're mean to her," Hilary said to Tyson while jabbing a finger into his arm.

Kai looked down to find a sleek silver ipod nano on the lying on the ground.

"Who's Ipod is that?" he asked nodding to the Ipod. They all followed his gaze and looked at the ipod.

"It must be Mahina's" Hilary said. She went down to pick it up but before she could, Tyson snatched it from underneath her.

"This could prove to be the perfect prank. Mahina will think that she has lost her beloved Ipod but I'll have and after a week or two I'll give it back," he said with a devious grin on his face. Then suddenly out of the blue, Hilary snatched the ipod from Tyson's hands and held it tight.

"No you won't, because I'm going to ring her when I get home and tell her that I have it" Hilary said to him.

"Aw, your no fun" Tyson huffed.

Dear Diary 

_Total disaster, I LOST MY IPOD.__ My mum is going to KILL me; I should probably start planning my funeral right now. On my tombstone there will be written, Mahina Mitsui, cause of death: Mother killed her after finding out that she lost her expensive Ipod Nano. Then she'll give all my stuff the charity and pretend that she never had a daughter, only an 11-year-old son called Seiji. God I'm such a drama queen sometimes. Maybe there's a chance that Hilary picked up my ipod, oh I hope so. _

_Oh, the phones ringing. I'll be back._

_Ok I'm back. HORRAH, HILARY'S GOT MY IPOD, YAY. I can relax now. She said that Kai found and now she has it. She also said that Tyson wanted to pull a prank on me by keeping it for a while and letting me freak out but Hilary stopped him. Mental note: Beat the crap outta Tyson tomorrow. Speaking of Tyson, I met his friends or teammates or what ever today. They seemed nice and are all pretty cute. I don't actually remember their names, well except Kai's but that's cause Hilary said it before so it's still fresh. _

Kai was the cutest of them all; he seems like the strong silent type, which is totally cool. It just means that he's less like Tyson, which is good cause Tyson is the biggest ASS in the universe. I could right down that I have a crush on Kai but how can I say that? I don't even know the guy so there for I'm not writing any 'I love Kai' things until I find if I actually like HIM or his LOOKS. Although even if I did have a crush on him, I doubt I would write that, I find it rather corny cause how can someone know if they love another person if they barely know them. No, the only time I will say that I love someone is until I really do. But in any case, maybe he'll be there tomorrow and maybe I could talk to him. That'd be real cool.

Anyway, I'm going.

Bye

Love Mahina.


	2. Battle of the insults

Mahina stood in front of her mirror and examined herself. Her copper hair bounced lightly on her shoulders as she finished brushing it. She would have put some make-up on but she couldn't be bothered, Mahina only used her make-up for more special occasions. After putting a few random pieces of jewelry on, Mahina stepped back to get another look at her reflection. She smiled at the girl looking back at her.

Mahina wasn't the skinniest girl in the world but on the other hand, she wasn't fat. She knew her body well and was fairly happy with it. Even though Mahina did a lot of dancing, she still had rather large thighs but that didn't stop her from doing what she loved. Mahina knew very well that she didn't have the largest breast in the world or that she didn't have much of a curve but what she did know was that she was still fairly pretty. Then again, having her father tell her that she was beautiful practically everyday did help her a bit with her self-esteem.

After saying a quick goodbye to her mother, Mahina headed over to the park were she agreed to meet Hilary. In no time at all, Mahina was in the park walking towards Hilary and the guys.

"Hilary" Mahina yelled out. They all turned around and waved. Well, everyone except Kai and Tyson that is. Mahina started to jog over to them and once she was there, Hilary handed the ipod back to her.

"Thank you **so **much. I thought I had lost it, then I would have had to tell my mum and she would have killed me," she said to them. Mahina looked at Kai in hopes to get a 'your welcome' smile but was greeted with a less appreciated frown.

I guess he didn't accept my thanks, she thought. Mahina suddenly remembered the mental note she made to herself last night.

"Oh and Tyson, I take back what I said before" she said to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I am no longer going to bash you up with a heavy duty metal pipe when you try to run away from your cleaning duty" she replied. Tyson gave a sigh of relief.

"Instead I'm going to bash you now" Mahina finished and with one blow, Tyson was laying on the ground with his face pressed into the dirt.

Everyone crowded around Tyson to see if he was ok. They got the all clear when he gave out a little groan of pain.

"Look what happens when you try to pull a prank on me. You get your butt whooped" Mahina told him.

"Tyson, you wimp. You get punch once by a girl and your on the ground, pathetic" Mahina heard a voice say. She looked up and figured out that it was Kai who had said that. It was then that she realized that he was half insulting her, but then she also realized that he was right, Mahina wasn't known for her strength.

"Ok, I do realize that your half insulting me there but I'm gonna have to agree with you. I ain't the strongest person in the world and I knocked you down with one punch. That's pretty lame, considering the fact that you're the beyblade world champ," she said. Tyson slowly got up and just glared at Mahina, she couldn't help but grin at him.

"Kai insults you and do nothing but as soon as I do, you punch me. What's up with that?" he asked her.

"Well, I have three reasons. 1) When you insult me, it's an actual insult. Since all he did was point out the obvious, I have no reason to punch him. 2) If he did insult me and I did try to punch him, I think I would be the one getting hurt, not him. And 3) your just so much fun to punch." Mahina concluded.

"Fine, Kai, insult Mahina" Tyson yelled at him. Kai just looked at him then turned and looked at Mahina, with the same blank expression.

"I have no reason to insult her"

"God dammit. Mahina, insult Kai so that he has an excuse to insult you" he yelled at her.

"What? That's crazy Tyson. I have no reason to insult him, I don't even know him," she protested.

"Do it" he sneered. Everyone was now giving Tyson weird looks, like he was crazy.

"Fine" she huffed. Mahina turned to Kai and looked him dead in the eye.

"Because I don't know you very well, I'll only make judgments about how you look and if you do get insulted by my remarks then I'm sorry. Ok?" she told him.

"What ever" he replied.

"Ok. Firstly, your too tall, it sucks major ass that you're taller than me. Next, what's up with your hair, it's like the biggest uber hair that I've ever seen and I've seen some uber hair in my time. And what's with the colour? Who has coloured hair like that? Besides you and Tyson, but Tyson's an exception because he's a freak. And those markings on your cheeks, seriously, you make think that they are cool but they're really stupid and make you look like a dick. Now as for your clothes, you do realize that purple is the worldwide colour for homosexual's right? So either your gay, or you just like the colour purple, which is very odd for straight guys and so that leads me back to fact that you could be gay. Next, how high do you want to wear your pants? Has the word, hipsters, crossed your mind at all? No? Ok, and what's with those little straps at the bottom of your pants? Are they too long for you or something? Cause if they are then it's called hemming, it works wonders. And are you so incompetent in the brain that you can't even tie a pair of shoe laces?" she rambled on.

"Are you quite done?" Kai asked.

"Yes"

"Good. I must admit that you did a good job with trying to insult me. I counted about 9 insults and that was just to do with the way I look but sorry to disappoint you, you didn't insult me and I don't care about what you think," he said to her in a harsh tone.

"Oh that's good, I was lying anyway" she grinned. Kai smirked at her and Mahina couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Great, now it's my turn. The first thing I'm gonna point out is that you are just short and if you got any shorter than you would be known as a midget, not that your close to that point now. Now, as for saying my hair is weird, at least it's different. Unlike yours which is plain and boring and such a common colour. I think I've seen at least 5 different people with the same style as you. You said that my markings are just stupid, well at least they can come off, but unfortunately those freckles on your face are stuck there. Now for your clothes, you do realize that black is the worldwide colour for Goths right? So either you truly are Goth or you're just a wannabe, I think I'm gonna say that you're a wannabe. Next, how low do you want to wear your pants? I think I'm gonna have to duck and cover every time you bend down so that I won't be attacked by your exposing butt crack. As for the bottom of your pants, have you ever heard of hemming? Cause if you don't hem them soon then you're wrecking a perfectly good pair of pants. And are you so incompetent to put any real shoes on? Cause last time I checked, those sandals aren't classified as real shoes. Oh and the last thing I need to say is, you have small boobs" he fired back.

Everyone just starred at Kai in shock, none of them could figure out what to say. Until Mahina spoke up.

"Now THAT'S insulting," she exclaimed.

"What? You mean you didn't get offended?" Rei asked. They all looked a Mahina in disbelief.

"Nope, I found it rather amusing. Especially the butt crack thing, very nice" she said to Kai and gave him thumbs up.

"Thank you" Kai replied.

"Wait, he threw all those insults at you and you're not the least bit sad or angry? I mean, he said that you had small boobs" Tyson asked her. Mahina shook her head and smiled.

"Uh, I already knew that I small boobs"

"This is unfair, I say one thing to you and you blow your nut off at me. I don't get it," he shouted.

"Easy, I just don't like you. Plus it's fun to annoy you and punch you as well" she said with an innocent smile.

"Well that was up front" Max said. Mahina just shrugged at his comment.

"I don't see the point in trying to hide it," she told him.

"Good point" he replied. Suddenly, Mahina's watch started to beep.

"Oh, I must go, my dance class starts soon" she said to the others.

"Ok, hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" Hilary asked her.

"I'm practicing my dance routine with the rest of my class in the park," she told her.

"Wow really, can I come?" she asked. Mahina nodded.

"Sure, we always love a good audience. Do you guys want to come as well?" she asked the guys. Max, Rei and Kenny all nodded.

"Yeah, what ever, I haven't got anything better to do" Kai said.

"Well don't expect me there, your probably a bad dancer anyway" Tyson grunted.

"Like I care if you don't come, anyway, I must be off. See ya's" she chirped.

Mahina ran off and left the other's standing there.

"Oooh, I can't wait till tomorrow, I've always wanted to see her dance" Hilary said in excitement.

Kai gave a small grunt and started to walk off, none of them questioned where he was going because they were used to him doing this but what they didn't know was that Kai had an amused smirk on his face.

'_That Mahina girl was rather amusing, not to mention quick witted. I should keep an eye on her just in case' _he thought to himself as he walked off.

Dear Diary 

_Today was a rather weird day; one good thing was that I actually talked to Kai, even if it was an insult match. Maybe next time I won't have to purposefully insult him, oh I hope he didn't take what I said to heart cause if he did then he's sure gonna hate me from now on. At least my dance class went well. I've almost got all of my moves down pat, if just practice some more tonight then I'll have a clean sleet tomorrow. I'm kinda glad that Kai said that he'll show up tomorrow, I mean I know I've just met him and all I've done is thrown insults at him but I want him to come so he can see me dance. Maybe I'll impress him with my moves._

_Oh. My. God. I did NOT just write that. Since when have I gone out of my way to impress a guy? NEVER, so I shouldn't start now. But he sure is really cute and I definitely don't think he looks stupid with those markings on his face. I actually kinda like them. HA, trust me to fall for the weird guy who doesn't talk a lot. Maybe I should hang around Tyson some more, that way I can get to know Kai some more. Plus I get to hang with Hilary, oh wait, I already hang with Hilary as it is. Hmm, how am I gonna be able to fool Tyson though. Wait, that shouldn't be hard, if asks why I'm always around now, I'll say that I wanted to hang with Hilary and maybe get to know his friends some more, since that they are much nicer than he is. Yeah, that'll do it, that'll work perfectly. _

_The only person who's actually getting fooled here is Tyson and it's not like I'm gonna lose anything with him if he finds out. Ok, I need to get this straightened out. I am hanging around Tyson because 1) Hilary hangs around him and Hilary is my friend 2) his friends are nice so I want to befriend them some more and 3) I want to get to know Kai. Ok, now I've gotten that settled I can now start my dance practice. So that means I'm off._

_Bye bye._

_Love Mahina _


	3. Dancing through love

Hilary, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Kai all walked to the park, expecting just to find a bunch of people dancing but was shocked when they found a whole stage and dress rooms set up.

"Whoa" was all that came out of Max's mouth.

"I thought Mahina said that all they were doing was a practice" Rei asked Hilary.

"I guess this is practice for them" Kenny replied in Hilary's place.

"Hey guys" someone yelled to them. They looked around to see whom the call came from and found a girl running towards them, a girl who they assumed was Mahina.

"Is that, Mahina?" Tyson asked in shock. As the girl came closer they realized that Tyson was right and it was Mahina but they still couldn't believe that it was her.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" Mahina said to them happily. A puzzled look crept across Mahina's face as her friends just stared at her in shock. What's wrong with them? She asked herself.

"What, **are** you wearing?" Tyson asked Mahina. She stood in front of them all wearing a black corset top with off the shoulder sleeves that had red frills running across the top of the corset and along the bottom of the sleeves; she also wore a pair of black gloves that started just below her sleeves. Along with the black corset, she wore a long black skirt with a red lining on the inside that started just above her knees and finished at her feet. On her legs was a pair of black stockings that made her legs looked sliming and a pair of red healed dancing shoes.

"It's my dancing outfit, isn't it cool" she squealed.

"You look gorgeous" Hilary exclaimed to Mahina. The two girls held hands and started to bounce up and down in excitement, as the boys stood there and watch the two girls giggle about, they couldn't help but feel a little bit weird.

"Say, I though you said that this was just a rehearsal?" Max asked.

"Yeah it is, a dress rehearsal. We have to do these dances again tomorrow night for marking and this is our dress rehearsal. We do it in the park because we can get an audience and it gives the new comers a chance to perform in front of people before our big show" she told them.

"That makes sense" Rei replied.

"But you still look great" Kenny said; Mahina grinned at his compliment. She gave a quick glare at Kai, who returned her gaze for a second but then turned his head away. Mahina mentally frowned at his reaction but kept a smile on her face so that the other wouldn't notice anything.

"Mahina, your on next" a guy called out. Mahina nodded and waved to the guy.

"Well I've got to go meet up with my partner Will" she said to the guys.

"Your doing couple dancing?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, we're doing the rumba, you guys can find a spot to sit if you want" They nodded at her and she walked off towards to stage.

Soon enough Mahina took the stage with a guy who they presumed was Will. He was taller than her and had messy black hair. It looked like he didn't go out in the sun much since he had rather pale skin but it suited him. He wore a pale blue dress shirt that hung out over his pants, which were plain black dress pants and leather brown vest.

Hilary felt her face burn up at the site of Will.

"He's really cute," she said. The guys looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? He is" Hilary exclaimed.

"What ever" Tyson said. Suddenly the park was filled with the sound of the song Mahina was dancing to. It was 'Infatuation' from Christina Aguilera (A/N: I do not own that song, I just like it), but none of them had ever heard it.

Mahina and Will started to dance with the music, there bodies moving in sink with the each other. Hilary's eyes lit up as they did all sorts of twists and turns. At times Will would lift Mahina into the air like it was no effort at all. All of them seemed to enjoy their dancing, even Kai, who seemed to be enticed with the way Mahina was moving.

In one moment, Kai and Mahina's gazed locked with each other's. It was soon cut off by Mahina's constant moving but Kai knew she looked at him. Suddenly Kai felt his face burn up a bit and he knew that he was blushing, not much but he still knew it.

'_What on earth? Since when do I blush_' he thought to himself.

Kai looked over to his friends to find them staring in amazement at Mahina's dance. He looked back to the stage and felt his face burn up again once again. He quickly glanced to his friends then back to the stage again. For some strange reason, his face kept getting warmer and he didn't like the fact that it wasn't stopping. Instead of sticking around to see the end of it, Kai swiftly got up and walked away.

'_There's no way I'm sticking around there if I keep blushing like this. God, what is happening, she's only a girl, so why am I acting like this? I am Kai Hiwatari and I do not blush, especially cause of some girl dancing. This is probably just some one off thing, at least it better be_' he thought to himself. While Kai was walking away, getting lost in his confused thoughts, he didn't notice that Tyson and Mahina had seen him walk away.

'_Typical Kai, walking off half way through things_' Tyson thought. A short while after Kai left, Mahina's dance finished. Even though she looked happy at all the applause she was getting, Mahina felt a great sense of sadness due to Kai leaving halfway through her dance.

'_He hates me, he really truly hates me_' she said to herself in her mind.

After getting changed into her sweat pants and a baggy top, Mahina met up with the others outside of the dressing rooms. She was greeted with praise and admiration as soon as her friends caught sight of her.

"You were fantastic" Hilary gleamed. She was blown away with her friend's ability and was proud to say that she knew Mahina.

The praise towards Mahina went on for another few minutes and it wasn't until Hilary was satisfied with finding out how Mahina did some moves that Mahina got to speak again.

"Say, where's Kai?" Mahina asked her friends. They started to look around, as if they had just realized that he was missing.

"Hmm, he must have gone off again. He has a tendency to walk off without anyone knowing" Kenny told her.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much, Kai does it to everyone" Hilary reassured her.

But that didn't make Mahina feel any better, she still felt quite hurt about the fact that he left half way through her dance. Did he hate her that much? Or maybe he finds dancing boring. Mahina didn't know but she sure wanted to find out why he left.

Dear Diary 

_MAJORLY BUMMED, I swear I could eat out a whole tub of ice cream right now. Hears the deal, I was doing my dress rehearsal today and hurrah for me, my friends turn up; including Kai. I was so happy that they got to see me dance and in my costume as well, I must admit that I thought I looked rather cute, but then while I was dancing he just got up and left. I mean it, we made eye contact for a split second and then he got up and left. Now if that's not a sure sign that he hates you then I don't know what is._

_Maybe I should just give up, since I already know he hates me then there's no point in trying to impress him anymore. Well at least an up side to this is that I don't have to hang around Tyson anymore, but I will miss Rei and Max, they were cool. I guess I'm back to the lonely singles drawing board without even a crush. I was kind of excited about the fact that I actually found someone I liked; it's been ages since I've had a crush. I know I shouldn't give up so easily but what's the point in having a crush if you know that they don't like you? Nothing, that's what, so starting tonight I am going to get over Kai what ever his last name might be. I wonder if we still have any ice cream, I might be determined to get over my little crush but I'm still bummed. _

_Just found out that we do, OFF TO THE ICE CREAM._

_Bye_

_Love Mahina. _


	4. Embarressment to the Kai

"Argh, what the hell is that? It's hideous" Tyson said in shock as Mahina entered the room.

"Shut ya face Tyson before I shut it for you, permanently" She hissed back at him.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood" he joked.

"You'd be in a bad mood as well if you just got yelled at your ballet teacher who's an old hag" Mahina sighed. She took a seat next to Max and stretched out her legs. They all decided to meet at Tyson's house for lunch since Tyson's grandfather bought a new barbeque and needed a reason to use it.

"Why were you being yelled at?" Hilary asked with a bit of concern.

"I bet its cause she's a bad student" Tyson sneered.

"And I bet that your ass is going to be sitting on that hot barbeque if you don't shut up" Mahina told Tyson as she glared at him. He turned away and started to grumble random swear words and insults.

"Anyway, I was being yelled at 'cause my form wasn't right or something like that, I couldn't really tell what she was saying because I was focusing on trying not to get spat on"

"How horrible, glad I don't do ballet" Max said.

"Max, the day you do ballet is the day I'm going to rip my eyes out" Tyson said casually. They all laughed, including Max.

"Hehe, Tyson's right. Me dancing would be a blinding sight," He giggled. In the corner of her eye, Mahina noticed Kai sitting near the door. She was totally shocked that she hadn't seen him as she came in.

"Whoa, how long have been here Kai?" Mahina asked him.

"I've been here the whole time" he responded in a monotone voice.

"Really?" she asked, not actually believing him.

"Yes"

"Really?" she said in a more confused voice.

"Yes" Kai told her with a hint of annoyance. There was a moment silence as Mahina starred at Kai. Soon she broke the silence by saying, "Really?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Kai practically shouted.

"Ok, ok. You've been here the whole time, got it. Now, who wants music? I've got my Ipod and my radio tuner so we can listen to it through the radio" Mahina chirped.

After a while of fiddling around and trying to get her Ipod tuned into the radio, they eventually got everything set up. Hilary decided to take over the Ipod to try and find a song she liked and after cruising through the piles of song, she let out a little squeal.

"Oh my god. You have Basement Jaxx's, Oh my gosh (A/N, not my song). Remember when this song first came out and all us girls made up our own little dance to it" Hilary giggled. Mahina let out a laugh as the memory resurfaced in her mind.

"How could I forget, the teacher and the guys hated it cause we did it every time we heard the song"

"Please, for the love of god, don't do that dance" Tyson pleaded but it was too late, Hilary had already put the song on. As the song played, Mahina and Hilary made little actions that went with the words. Max, Rei and Kenny couldn't help but laugh at the girl's actions but before their little performance got too far, Tyson changed the song.

"Awww" the girls whined in unison.

"There is no way I'm putting up with that stupid dance again. I didn't like it when you two first started dancing to it and I don't like it now" He said as he flipped through the songs. Finally Tyson stopped at a song, but only because he heard two girls talking. It wasn't till the music started that he realised what song came out. Suddenly the words from ' Baby got back' from Sir Mix Alot started blaring from the radio.

"Why do you have this song?" Tyson yelled at Mahina.

"The songs funny" She chirped. "Oh, lets start it again so I can say the girls lines" she finished and before Tyson could protest, Mahina had started the song again.

_"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?   
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, is just so big.   
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black!" _Mahina said in a posh voice. As soon the intro was over, Mahina started to do another little dance but this time, all she was doing was moving her hips around. Max, Hilary and Rei had started to laugh and were close to crying.

A small smile appeared on Kai's face; even he wasn't immune to Mahina's dance. Kai was glad that everyone had their backs to him; he knew he could get away with smiling at Mahina and looking at her butt.

_'This song seems to suit her or me; I'm not sure which one though. Either way I know it's made me realise that Mahina does have a nice butt'_ he thought. As soon as Kai realised what he was just thinking, he shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

_'It happened again, **she** did it again. How is it that one stupid girl can make me do things I don't normally do. When did I start to pay attention to girl's butts? I mean sure I've seen some pretty cute girls before but there's no point in checking them out fully if I know that nothings going to happen. I have more important things in my life to do than obsess over girls. I can do that later...but this girl, she won't leave my thoughts alone. When she came in before, I actually payed attention to what she was doing the whole time, I only really pay attention unless it's something important. Don't tell me that I'm really falling for her'_

Thoughts were swirling in his mind; Kai had never felt so confused before. At one point he felt himself contemplate about asking her out or even just talking to her but he knew that that wasn't him. Half of him wanted her to know he likes her and the other half wanted to make sure that none of his friends new his little secrete. Kai knew that this was a no win situation. If he started to talk to her, she would talk to him and in front of the rest of the gang and they would know something's up; if he kept quite and made sure that no one was suspicious of anything, Mahina would never know he liked her.

Kai was so engrossed with his thoughts that he never heard Tyson's grandpa yell "Lunch's ready". Suddenly, the sound of Mahina's voice was ringing in his ear.

"KAI" she yelled in his face. He staggered back a bit has reality hit him hard in the face.

"Shit, don't do that" he stammered. Normally nothing phased Kai, but being yelled at by someone who was inches away from his face while he was in dream land had gave him quite a fright. Especially if that someone was the person he was thinking about.

"Sorry" she giggled. "Looks like Sir space out has joined us"

"What?" he asked in a bit of confusion.

"Lunch's ready" Mahina rephrased.

"Oh" was all that Kai could say. As they both headed out the door towards the back yard, a rush of embarrassment and feelings of stupidity swept over Kai. Once again, he felt his face burn up a bit; Kai was mentally hitting himself for acting like such an idiot in front of Mahina.

Mahina hung around for a while after lunch and left at three. She knew Kai had left a couple of hours before her even if he left silently and unannounced. _'I bet he left cause of me'_ was all she thought as she walked home. Feeling a bit down and not ready to go home, Mahina headed towards the park. Mahina knew the park like the back of her hand and because of this, she had memorised all her favourite spots in it. One of the most used spots was a fountain that was surrounded with grass.

Mahina made her way to the fountain and in relief that no one was there. _'Private, just the way I like it' _she thought. As she took a deep breath in, Mahina couldn't help but feel at peace.

"I love summer," she said to herself. _'I feel acting like a little kid' _she thought. Mahina achieved this idea by dancing on the edge of the fountain. A small rustling noise pieced the silent surroundings of Mahina and by thinking it was caused by small animal, Mahina ignored it.

Like always, dancing had sent Mahina into her own little world and all her senses had shut off. Her ears had ignored the sound of footsteps, an invisible wall had blocked off the presence of another person and it wasn't until her name was shouted at her did Mahina realise that she was not alone. Mahina stopped dancing and looked down to find Kai starring at her, giving her an odd look.

"AARRRGGGHHHH" she screamed as reality hit. The shock of Kai's presences had made Mahina jump back and in doing so, all the balance that Mahina had maintained while dancing had been lost. Waving her arms around frantically, Mahina tried to regain her balance but was failing miserably. Her body was aiming to fall into the water but Kai changed her direction by grabbing onto her legs and pulling Mahina forward. His attempt to save Mahina from becoming wet only opened up a door to a situation that was full of pure embarrassment. Kai had misjudged his actions; all he wanted to do was to pull Mahina's legs forwards so she could regain balance. This plan was unsuccessful in two ways.

Not only did Kai pull on Mahina's legs too hard, he didn't expect her to be so heavy. This resulted in both of them landing on the grass but in a very awkward position. Due to Mahina's added hight, Kai had become eye level with her crouch. As Kai pulled on her legs, all of Mahina's weight transferred towards him, this lead to her being on top of him with her crouch in his face.

Kai froze when he felt the black material of Mahina's skirt against his face. He waited patiently for her to move but it felt like time had slow down or even stopped.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god. What the hell am I going to do? I have Mahina's vagina in my FACE, WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO. I can't push her off of me or she might take it the wrong way, FUCK, I'm even too scared to breath. She'll hate me for sure for doing this. I wonder if I could ever do this position with her but with no clothes on? DAMMIT KAI, NO TIME FOR SEXUAL THOUGHTS, even if this pose is extremely kinky. Must shut up, all this is doing is turning me on and this is definitely no time to get turned on'

Embarrassment filled every inch of Mahina's heart and soul. She felt like crying, like hiding in a small dark room and never wanted to come out. Not wanting to stick around to hear Kai's comments, Mahina jumped off him and ran out of the park as fast as she could. The echo of her name being called filled her ears as tears streamed down her face. _'Oh god, that was the most embarrassing thing ever! Kai's going to think I was coming on to him or even worse, he might think that I'm a slut. He must hate me for sure now_. _God, and just when I was trying so hard to get over him, this happens. I'll never be able to confront him again, EVER'_

As thoughts of the recent event replayed in her mind, Mahina didn't notice the two important things that were going on behind her. The first was Kai calling out to her, telling her to come back. The second was her diary falling out of her bag. After figuring out that Mahina wasn't about to turn around and come back to him, Kai noticed a small pink book that was decorated with little ornaments and sequins.

As he picked it up, Kai automatically knew what this book was.

"Mahina's diary" he whispered. Curiosity hit him like a pill of bricks against concrete. _'I shouldn't read it, its wrong and an invasion of privacy but then probably hates me already. I wonder if she's written about the past couple of weeks or maybe it has something about me in it' _Kai thought as he starred intensely at the book.

Feeling like he had nothing to lose, Kai flipped open to where a little bookmark was keeping place. He sat down and started to read the latest instalment of the book that was written in a purple sparkly gel pen. As he read, different emotions filled within him. Shock, happiness, sadness and lastly, guilt. When he finished, Kai placed the book next to him and looked up to the sky.

"She...likes me?" he mumbled out in confusion.


	5. To hate or to like? That is the question

"Hilary, this is a disaster" Mahina whined to her best friend. She had called her up as soon as she gotten home and told her to come over. To make use of the full girly disaster situation, the girls got to have a sleep over with movies and a lot of junk food.

"I know. I can't believe that happened. Do you think Kai found your Diary?" Hilary speculated.

"Oh god I hope not. If he reads it then he's gonna find out that I like him" OR maybe that could work on my advantage? Wait, how, he could mock her for the rest of her life for this and she knew it.

"You like Kai?" Hilary asked.

"Oh holy shit" Mahina yelled. She had forgotten that she never told Hilary about her crush.

"Why didn't you tell me?" it was Hilary's turn to give a little whine. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her; it was just that she didn't know how.

"I wanted to but I just never got around to it. Doesn't matter because I was trying to get over him"

"Why?" she asked Mahina.

"Because it's clear that Kai hates me and after this afternoon, he's bound to hate me even more" grabbing a little stuffed toy, Mahina cuddled it to make herself feel better.

"I wouldn't assume that. Kai is extremely hard to read so its unknown if he actually likes anyone. Most of the time we thought that he didn't consider us as his friends" Hilary explained. Feeling as though she can entrust Hilary with anything, she pleaded for help. "Hey Hilary. Can you ask Kai if he say my Diary tomorrow? But don't say anything bout what happened ok?"

"Sure"

"Thank you Hilary, you're a life saver," Mahina told Hilary as she pulled her into a friendly hug.

Hilary headed towards Tyson's house the next afternoon. Mahina stayed home, feeling too embarrassed to go outside in fear that she might meet Kai in her street, even though Mahina knew that this was just her imagination getting the best of her.

"Hey Hilary" Kenny chirped as she walked into the room.

"Hey guys" she replied.

"Where's Mahina today?" Max asked innocently.

"She's turning her house upside down trying to find her diary"

"She lost it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, she's totally freaking out. Have any of you guys seen it?"

"Is this is?" Kai asked coolly. He held out the small pink book towards Hilary.

"Yeah it is. She'll be so happy to know that it's not lost," Hilary chirped as she took the book from Kai.

"Where did you find it?" Tyson questioned Kai.

"I accidentally stepped on it while I was walking through the park"

"You didn't read it did you Kai" Tyson glared at him.

"Of course not. Why would I care what she wrote anyway?" he snapped back.

"Ok, fine. You don't have to get defensive about it" Tyson assured him. Kai glared at Tyson for a while before getting up and leaving, feeling very disgruntled.

Hilary watched Kai leave the room as she clutched onto the little pink book. "_Poor guy. He's probably still freaked about what happened yesterday. It did sound pretty bad and embarrassing_"

Mahina grumbled to her self as she sat on the park bench watching her little brother play soccer. Her plan was to avoid leaving the house for a while unless she had to but unfortunately for her, Mahina's mum insisted that she had to take her brother to the park.

"Stupid mum with her stupid idea with taking my stupid brother to the stupid park. Stupid" she grumbled. As she sat there, bored out of her mind, Mahina noticed someone walking across the other side of the park.

"Ah, Kai" she squealed in fright to herself. "_I need to get out of here. Where's that brat when you need him_?"

"MAHINA" she heard the distinct sound of her brother's voice yell. Before Mahina could call back to him, the feel of a leathery surface hit her square in the nose. The sound of Mahina's screamed was muffled by her hands covering her nose. Tears streamed down her face from pain. "_That really hurt_," she thought to herself as she looked around to find out what hit her. In the middle of the grassy plane of the park stood her brother laughing his head off. It had then occurred to Mahina that her brother had kicked the soccer ball in her direction in order to hit her. The pain that was flooding through Mahina's body was soon replaced by sheer anger and her brother seemed to know it as well. She picked up the ball and started to stride towards her brother, her pace quickening with every step.

Soon, Mahina's brisk strides turned into a full sprint towards Seiji. Screaming from sheer terror, Seiji also broke out into a run, afraid of what his sister might do to him when she caught him.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU LITTLE WORM" Mahina screamed at him. After a lap around that part of the park Mahina started to give up and giggled to herself as she watched Seiji run into another part of the park surround by trees.

Mahina suddenly realised why she was chasing her brother in the first place and rubbed her nose gently.

"Your nose isn't bleeding so I'm guessing that it isn't broken," said someone beside her. Looking towards where the voice came from, Mahina saw Kai standing there looking towards the spot where her brother just ran into.

"T-that's good" she mumbled out as she blushed bit. The memories of yesterday weren't about to escape Mahina's mind.

"I found your diary yesterday. I gave it to Hilary" he told her after about a minutes silence.

"Thanks and I'm sorry about yesterday" Mahina replied. There was another minute of silence that was rapidly becoming awkward before either of them spoke but it was Kai who broke the silence again in the end.

"Mahina, I just thought you might like to know that I don't hate you"

Happiness filled every part of her body. "_Kai doesn't hate me_," she repeated in her mind. But just as her happiness appeared, it disappeared almost instantly. How did Kai know that she thought he hated her? Unless-.

"In fact I really-" she heard him start but she cut in before he could finish his sentence.

"Did you read my diary?" she asked him, horror and disbelief showing in her voice.

"Yes" he answered in a barely audible voice. Mahina starred at Kai for a little while, watching him as pain surging through her heart. Did he really read her diary? If so then he knows.

"So, did you have fun reading my diary? I bet that you're going to go around and telling everyone how I like you and have a good laugh about it," she told him, her voice trembling with every word she spoke. Mahina tried to hold onto the tears that wanted to break free but it was no use. Instead, she lowered head in order to block Kai's view of her tears. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her being hurt.

"No, I'm not"

Kai stood there and watched Mahina shed silence tears, pain stabbing at him for he knew that he was the reason she was crying.

"Why not? It's what all the other guys seem to do when they find out that I like them" she sneered at him.

"Mahina I'm-"

"Sorry? Why does everyone say sorry? It's like they think that one word can make up for it all but sometimes it can't. Kai, I wanted to get to know you and I wanted you to know me but what's the point you've already betrayed my trust?" she asked him as her eyes bore into his. "_Is this what Kai's really like? I figured that he didn't care much about what people thought but not so much that he would read their private thoughts. If this is what Kai IS really like then it's best not to get involved in case he hurts me even more_"

"Your right, saying sorry won't fix it and I can't pretend that I know what will. I don't blame for hating me but I will tell you why I did it. I wanted to know what was going on in your mind because" he paused for a bit, looking around the park then back at Mahina, "I like you"

And with that, he walked off, leaving Mahina dazed and confused.


	6. Whiteboards, doors and brain battles

Mahina refused to go near Tyson's house for the next two weeks. She was still furious with Kai but unfortunately for her, she still had a major crush on him. This was causing her to rethink what she was doing and maybe forgive him but then the little demon in her brain told her "no". Surely her absence was affecting him? He did say that he liked her. This was also another reason why she thought about forgiving him. Maybe if she just said that she accepted his apology and was going to put it in the past, then maybe, just maybe, they could get together. "_Or you could let him suffer. If he truly likes you then he would sit through his punishment, knowing that he deserves it and welcome you with open arms when you feel like forgiving him_" the little devil in her mind told her.

But what if he got sick of waiting and moved onto another girl?

"_Then you should move onto another guy_"

But maybe the reason he read my diary in the first place was because he liked me so much?

"_Or maybe he didn't like you ENOUGH to NOT read your diary. Apparently his thirst for curiosity was bigger than his thirst for you_"

Stop making me sound like a freaking drink, she thought as the battle with the little devil in her mind continued. Mahina's war was interrupted by the sound of mum's voice calling to her from outside her bedroom.

"What is it?" Mahina yelled back at her mother's response.

"Your friends are here to see you"

"Oh" she said as she got up from her bed and headed to her door. Friends? That means that there's more than one person here. When Mahina opened her door, she was met with the site of Hilary and the guys looking around as they walked up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here? Excluding you Hilary, your always here" Mahina grinned at Hilary.

"We wanna know why you've been avoiding us for two weeks. Hilary keeps on saying that your sick but you can't be sick for two weeks straight" Tyson rambled.

"Actually yes you can and I'm not avoiding you guys," Mahina told them straight up.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I'm avoiding/ ignoring Kai," she said to them, glaring at Kai as she noticed him at the back of the group.

"Why are you ignoring Kai?" Rei asked, looking from one to the other.

"Because I hate him," Mahina sneered. Grrr, just looking at him makes me pissed all over again, she thought. "_That's it, be pissed. Good Mahina_". Yeah, look at him just standing there looking all big and macho with his really funky and hot sticky-uppy hair and his eyes looking all sorry for what he did. Awww, he looks sorry. I just wanna cuddle him.

"_No, bad Mahina_"

"MAHINA" Tyson's voice echoed through Mahina's mind. Suddenly realising that she was still standing in front of her friends, Mahina snapped back into reality and glared at Tyson for disturbing her.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"What's with going all space cadet on us?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was having a serious discussion with the little devil in brain thank you very much" Mahina huffed.

"And what was this discussion about?"

"_Whether or not I should give you a massive wedgie to show you how much of a pain in the ass you are_"

"About whether or not I should give you a massive wedgie to show you how much of a pain in the ass you are" she retorted.

"I thought you hated Kai, not me?" Tyson asked.

"Oh I hate you both. It's just that it's a lot easier to ignore Kai and give you wedgies"

"_Liar, you may ignore Kai physically but he's all you think of mentally_"

"Shut up brain, no one cares about what you think," she said out loud by accident. Everyone starred at her with confused looks on their faces. It then suddenly occurred to her that she had just said that out loud, causing her to swear rather loudly.

"Mahina, I think you have mental problems," Hilary told her.

"So do I"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, in which Mahina was having another argument with her brain, before anyone said something.

"Sooo, are you going to tell us why you hate Kai?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Nope, ask Kai if you want to. He knows perfectly well why I'm not talking to him and why is he here anyway?"

"They dragged me here" Kai said dully.

"Really? Or is just that an excuse you're making so you can show up without having me but my top off at you"

"No, they really did drag me. I told them that I wasn't welcome but they didn't believe me"

Mahina starred at him for second before pointing at him and giving him an evil little laugh.

"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't believe you," she told him coldly.

"Oh we believe him, we just thought he was just try kidding" Max interrupted. There was another long silence in which Mahina and Kai were having a starring contest of hatred. Bastard. Read my diary why don't you. You will pay, she thought to herself.

"_He can't read your mind you know_"

I don't care; it's making me feel better.

"Ok, seriously. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO, SOMEONE TELL ME?" Tyson yelled, breaking the silence dramatically.

"NOOOOOO" Mahina screamed back in his face.

"Fine then, I'll guess then. Hmmm, were you two secretly going out but Kai dumped you and now your pissed at him?" Tyson said in one breath. Mahina and Kai both looked at Tyson rather shocked but not entirely showing it.

"_Damn that was a good guess_"

"Why would I go out with Kai?" Mahina asked him, sounding disgusted.

"_Because you think he's a major hottie and you desperately wanna run your fingers through his hair cause it looks so soft,"_ she thought.

"I dunno, I was guessing" Tyson shrugged. It was clear that everyone was starting to get sick of the silences that kept on occurring, even Mahina was getting sick of them.

"I've got it" Tyson said out of the blue.

"A brain?" Mahina blurted out before she could stop herself.

"No. I mean YES" Tyson stumbled on his words, "I mean I know what to do about you two," he said, nodding towards Kai and Mahina.

"What?" everyone asked in unison. With that, Tyson grabbed Kai's arm with one hand and started to walk towards Mahina. When he was close enough, Tyson used his other hand to grab Mahina's arm and with one shove, he pushed them both into Mahina's room. Once they were inside, Tyson shut the door and held onto the door nob so that they couldn't get out.

"HA, NOW YOU TWO ARE TRAPPED IN THERE UNTIL YOU MAKE UP" he yelled through the door.

Mahina and Kai looked at the door then to each other, both shocked at what Tyson had done.

"He is so getting his ass kicked when I get out," Mahina hissed. She turned around to say something to Kai, but noticed that he was picking up the little white board her brother had given to her one year.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He started to write on the white board and turned it around to her when he finished writing.

Let's use this to talk, everyone is probably trying to listen in on our conversation and I'd rather that it kept between us.

After reading what Kai had written, Mahina let out a soft "Oh" and snatched the white board off of him and started to write her own message.

**I hate you!!!**

She grinned as she showed the message to him. An amused smile appeared on Kai's face as he read her message and then took the white board off her to write another message.

If you really hated me then you wouldn't have written a message to me at all 

Mahina read his message and frowned. He was right and she knew it.

Fine, I don't hate you but I wish I did. You deserve to be hated though for what you did but unfortunately my hormones seem to like the way you look and IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!!!!! I hope you suffered through my two weeks of ignoring you.

Kai had read the message faster than Mahina expected and soon enough, the whiteboard was in his hands again, his right hand frantically moving.

I wouldn't say suffered. More like really annoyed by constant thoughts of whether you were going to forgive me-

Before Kai could finish what he was writing, Mahina took the whiteboard off him and started to scribble.

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

-Anyway, I'm not expecting you to forgive me but how bout you just start talking to me and hold a grudge against me forever?

Mahina thought about what he wrote for a while before she could write an answer for him.

Fine, I will forgive but only under 3 conditions:

You tell me why you did in the first place and don't say it was because you wanted to know what I was thinking; you can just ask me that.

You go out with me and

You pay for everything on our first date

A warm and happy smile appeared on Kai's face as he read her message. Mahina felt herself melt as she saw him smile.

Deal. I read your diary because I thought I had nothing to loose.

Mahina was puzzled at his message. What did he mean he had nothing to loose? She asked herself. Sensing her confusion, Kai started to write some more.

I thought you hated me after what happened before hand. I wasn't going to do it at first but I figured you hated me already so I read it. I knew that I was an idiot after I did it but I knew that I either had to tell you I read your dairy or just find out another way to tell you how I felt without making it look suspicious. I felt bad about it so I knew I had to tell you. I felt better after I told you, even though I still felt like crap cause you hated me.

Mahina read Kai's message carefully then smiled. He was punishing himself by telling me; he knew I'd be mad, she thought to herself. Rubbing the whiteboard clean so that no one could read his message, Kai offered the board to Mahina but she pushed it away. Instead she moved closer to him and whispered in his ear "I forgive you" before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Kai looked at her in shock for a bit but then kissed her on the cheek back. They both smiled as Kai slipped his hand in hers. Suddenly their peace was interrupted by Tyson on the other side of the door.

"YOU TWO CAN'T IGNORE EACH OTHER FOREVER" he yelled.

"JUST WATCH ME" Mahina yelled back.

Grumbles were heard from the other side of the door but Kai and Mahina just smiled and held each other's hand tightly.


	7. The end

"TYSON, don't eat that cookie, you'll get far. OOOPS TOO LATE" Mahina yelled at Tyson. Everyone laugh, except Tyson. Hilary and Mahina had suggested that they should have a picnic in the park to commemorate the last day of holidays. Mahina had spent the rest of the holidays with Kai, getting to know him properly and just hanging out. She quickly learnt that he didn't say much but it suited her fine, he talked to her more when they were alone. They both agreed that Mahina talked enough for both of them when their friends were around.

"If I'm fat then that makes you obese" Tyson snicked back at her. Everyone gasped from his remark, except Kai that is. Mahina sighed before giving Tyson her come back.

"Well isn't it good that I don't care about what you think or I'd be seriously offended. In any case, I'm not fat, I'm just squishy in all the right places" Mahina chirped.

"I like that" Hilary said with a serious face.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I just thought of it"

The sound of their laughter filled the silent park. Mahina turned to look at Kai who, as usual, was sitting under a tree looking as though he had better things to do. She knew that he liked being here but if he didn't look like that then it wouldn't be him.

Kai's my boyfriend, Kai's my boyfriend, she sang in her head.

"_Yeah and he hasn't given you a proper kiss yet"_

"Dammit" she said out loud. Everyone turned and looked at her with curiosity written all over their faces.

"The annoying little devil who lives in my brain and is constantly negative is back"

"You REALLY do have mental problems" Hilary joked.

"Yeah I know" Mahina grinned back.

"Kai, I can't believe you want to go out with someone who has mental problems," Tyson told him.

"It makes her more interesting doesn't it?"

"He has a point. There isn't a dull point with Mahina around" Rei pointed out. A large grin appeared on Mahina's face. She liked it when people called her weird and a freak.

They started to eat the dessert they packed which involved various types of cake, cookies and pastries. After they were so full that even looking at the food made them sick, the group of friends laid on the ground, looking up at the clouds. Mahina was next to Kai and she smiled as she felt his hand slip into hers. If two countries would start a war that second, Mahina wouldn't mind. Her world was perfect and full of happiness, just how she liked it.

As much as she loved hanging with her friends, Mahina also loved spending time alone with Kai. They walked through the park together, hands held, late that afternoon. Suddenly they cam across the fountain where their embarrassing moment happened. They stared at it for a bit as the memory replayed in both of their minds.

"You know, I'm starting to value Hilary's ability to keep secretes" Mahina blurted out.

"Why is it that girls tell each other everything?" Kai asked her.

"Why is that guys don't tell each other anything?" she answered with another question.

"Some things are best left untold"

"Well then some things are best to be told so that we have an excuse to go through a 1 litre tube of ice cream in one night" she grinned.

"Why don't you just do that anyway with out having an excuse?" he questioned her some more.

"Because guys call us a pig if we eat that much. Plus we have a figure to look after"

"So we're not allowed to call you pigs but your allowed to call guys pigs?"

"Yes. I mean, take Tyson for example. Anyone who can eat 5 servings at dinner then is able to fit in dessert as well IS a pig," Mahina said.

"No Tyson is just a bottomless pit. If he was a pig then he would actually get fat but since never seems to get any bigger. I'm guessing that when he eats, everything just enters a pit of nothingness," Kai told her.

"Ahhh, and since nothing gets digested and turned into energy, he has to continue to eating"

"Precisely"

"Why are we talking about Tyson's stomach?" She asked in disgust.

"I don't know" Kai replied, equally disgusted.

They both looked at each other for a minute until Mahina broke out into a fit of giggles. Kai smiled at her reaction and turned to face her fully. He took a step towards he, filling up the gap that was between them. Kai placed his free hand on the top of Mahina's head and lent his lips against her forehead. Mahina felt her face burn up as she slowly released her hand from Kai's grip and wrapped them around his neck. She felt her whole body relax as she breathed in his scent, happiness filling every inch of her body and soul. Mahina smiled to herself when the feeling of Kai's arm was pressing against her waist. The hand that was resting on top of her head moved and started to caress her cheek softly.

"You know, you really are squishy in all the right places" he told her softly. Mahina giggled and looked up to meet his gaze. Without thinking, Mahina made an instinctive move towards his lips, closing her eyes one the way. A feeling of joy swept over her as the feeling of Kai's lips hit hers. Finally she got the kiss she was waiting for, finally she felt as though Kai was truly her boyfriend and finally did she feel like everything was right in the world.

"_You know, maybe it was a good thing that Kai read my diary. If he didn't then maybe we wouldn't be here right now_"

The end

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!

HORRAH, I've finished a story for once. Anyway, I want to know your opinions about something:

1. Do you want me to do a second series of Mahina and Kai? and

2. Do you want me to draw a picture of Mahina and Kai together?

That is all, thanks for reading my story, I really enjoyed writting it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it


End file.
